hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aput Kuuna Pipaluk (Greenland)
Greenland (グリーンランド,Gurīnrando) is a fan made character for the series in the anime and manga series of Axis Power: Hetalia. Greenland has been given 2 different names (since inuits often did traiditions with there names one for common use and the other for inuit use) which are as followed Aput K. (Kuuna) Pipaluk -Inuit- and Hillevi F.(Freja) Hansen -Danish-'. Her birthday had also been change a couple of times first being '''May 1, 1979 ' which when she gain home ruling but in recent years her birthday had change to '''June 21, 2009 which is where she gain further indepedence. She seems to want full indepedence from Denmark but doesn't mind to be around him all that much. She seems to be rather fond of the Nordic. Appearance Greenland is a rather tall women (looking to be 19 years old), she has dark tan skin unlike the rest of the Nordics which is representing the Inuit population of her land, and she has rather jet black hair which is messy at the top of the head while her hair is long to go down her back which is often seen tie in a braid which is a tribute to Nive Neilsen (a famous female Greenlandic singer). If you take off her clothes she has a few scars like the one across her neck which is under her scarf represents the time when the Danish isolated, exploited, and took the Greenlanders freedom away from them, another one is large slash mark from her left shoulder all the way to her right hip which represent the scraps with Germany during WWII, and the most recent one being the thule air base B-52 crash which is on the top of her head a bit which has a small scar but can't be seen very well due to it being under her hair. She also has some tattoos on the top of her forehead, on her arms, wrist, around her waist, some on her legs, and a few on her feet. As for clothes, she will most likely be seen in her casual clothes which she has a dark brown hat with gold trims along with earmuffs with the same color. She also wears a red and white scarf that seem to represent her flag she also wears a dark green jacket with green pockets and gold trims, under the jacket is a black sweater that goes down to her hips and has a necklace that has the Danish flag on it. She wears a dark brownish-redish belt with a gold buckle, dark brown pants, and knee high black boots. 'Body Type:' The Female's body is rather a strange one but for our Greenlander here, she seems somewhat odd to some extent but her body isn't perfect. For starters, she isn't over skinny or overweighted she can be consider in between but she does have some bit of fat at her stomach area, would that be on that chucky side? it's just a slight to say that there is some body fat to protect her from the very cold that she has live in for a long time. Her chest size would be at a B also which for her is pretty reasonable. Now for curves she doesn't have many but it could be a bit at her hips and slightly at her thighs plus at the chest, enough to give some female qualities of course. Now for her face is rather young looking but seems a bit roundish, her eyes are somewhat narrow too. The Greenlandic female also has somewhat small hands and feet. Thought skin color wise compare to the other Nordics is slightly darker, maybe a darkish tan color could be about a carmel brownish color in some ways. Personality and interest 'Personality:' Greenland can be often seen as a very friendly, outgoing, nice, and a very positive person even for the snowy, harsh, and cold conditions of her homeland (basically this is a greenlandic stereotype) that she will not cause war with anyone plus accept anyone with open arms no matter who they are. She can also be somewhat childish and very innocent, Plus can be very naive and gulliable. Overall, she is a very nice and friendly girl that can get along well with just about anyone, no matter who they are. She can somewhat also be over the top at times and somewhat can be over dramatic. 'Interest:' She loves the outdoors and often does dog mushing, hiking, fishing, hunting, and at times does like shopping but not too much to say it's addicting or anything. But she majorly loves fish, meat, coffee (Greenlanders are consider keen coffee drinkers), beer, wine, and water she also loves soup as well she also had a somewhat deep fond for jewellery, flowers, art (mainly pottery), and plushies that she'll often walk over and look at them for a while plus loves animals but hunts for them but forgives them in a very odd way (like pouring fresh water in seals mouths or not hunting during mating season) she also loves Huskies, Polar bears, Narwhals, and Hares. She can also be very superstitous if an area has ghost or bad spirits in an abadon area or a graveyard that she will not go in. She also has sucrose intolerance which means she can't eat alot of sugar the reason she has it is because 2-10% of Greenlanders do have it and it's the most in the world. Plus thanks to America and a few other countries, she also has somewhat a liking for movies, video games, and computer plus watches scary movies at times. She is also really good with tattoos -which has been banned for nearly a century thanks to the Europeans coming in- and preiceings since it was mostly women that did this but she couldn't be able to do with the other Nordics, not because they find it werid but because most of them were male and she finds it strange when there's no females to do this activity plus she can actually see ghost and tame them since Greenlanders have a stronge belief in the after life. History: It was believe that Greenland had live longer then expected, possibly for about 2,300 B.C.but her population kept dying out and she kept on disappearing and reappearing she did stay long enough for the Norwegain to arrive and colonize her but she had grown sick and she disappear after the Norse settlement die which stay that way for a few centuries, in the 15th century the Inuits arrive but no Europeans came to colonize it mostly for Greenland she seen ships move by but none really talked to her. Until the Early 18th century Denmark went to check on the Island since Italy was the one wanting to see if Greenland was still a supporter of the Roman Chalotics and plus Denmark would get pay quite handsomely for this deed plus show off his ships. Surprisingly he didn't know about Greenland until Norway told him that it was one of his previous colonies that he sorta let died. Denmark went to the Island by himself to the south side of Greenland since it was the only place safe enough to land. He saw Greenland with some Huskies and decided to recolonize her and thus she became a Danish colony. During that time as a danish colony, she was alot healthier but was left alone and isolated alot she was either by herself or with Denmark. When the Treaty of Keil came up herself, Iceland, and the Faroe Islands were all under Denmark's control but with Norway gone Denmark was rather in a state of depression that Greenland even herself had stated 'I don't want him to be that way ever again, it was rather...unlike him.' if ever asked about plus she did sorta take Norway's place. Although after Norway regain indepdence from Sweden both he and Denmark were arguing a bit who should own Greenland but it ended up with Denmark still keeping her. During WWII Greenland was under America's protection she became very detached from him but started to trade with the American plus learning about English, trading with Canada, learning the American culture, and doing a strict whale fishing trade with Scotland. She also got reclaim after WWII. During the Cold War, Greenland was on America's side during the time, becoming a port and warning about missles to America that were aim for his home. America gain a geopopical interest with the Icy country but Denmark refused but allow him to make the Thule Air base but Greenland started to argue with Denmark about it since she had to move her people away and when the crash came up, Greenland had an odd feeling about the crash and question it. Greenland got country status in 1953 and became the commonwealth of the realm. During the 1970's, Greenland was going threw a rebel phase such as some concerts that she started to consider wanting indepedence and when she and Denmark went together to join the EU -but she didn't like the idea and even predicted her fishing population would get overfished and she was correct- Greenland had to ask Denmark for indepedence from since it wasn't getting any better but Denmark decided to give her a home ruling since her ecomony was still rather unstable, during the 1990's Greenland got sick since her mines were getting closed and thus had to rely on Denmark for assitant with her ecomony and in 2009, Greenland got a voting and mostly it was decided that Greenland would like to have further indepedence from Denmark and if this keeps going, Greenland could be able to have full indepedence from Denmark. Today, Greenland is apart of the Arctic Council, discussing global warming, looking for oil, having some arguements with Canada over somethings, and recently has been talking with some countries in recent years. Relations: Denmark: '''Denmark is Greenland's proclaim 'big brother' figure, he does often drag Greenland somewhere but does try and be a good big brother figure to her thought he does mess up but she does care for him. She actually got into drinking beer because of him and he can also be very overprotective and somewhat overbearing for her of her due to how he didn't want to give her to Norway after he regain independence from Sweden or how he didn't sell her to America for geopolitical reasons and giving her home rule instead of independence in 1979 but did give her further independence in 2009. She also gets visits from him more then others due to there being a danish population and a danish-inuit mixture that he comes into her home uninvited at times but that's rather rare of him. She also got the friendliness and over the top personality of him as well. She actually is the only Nordic that allows Denmark to touch her and doesn't mind to let him sleep with her (not in a sexual-way of course.) Also she can't take Denmark being like father to her seriously so she'll often call him 'ani' or 'storebror' with both mean 'big brother' in Greenlandic and Danish so pretty much Greenland does care for him and doesn't mind him thought she can be rather cold, rude, and somewhat harsh towards him she does warm up sooner or later plus he has taken care of her for a long time ever since the early 18th century. Also he did have some arguements with her like for example she argue over the Thule air base since she had to move her people away from the site. '''Norway: '''She use to be own by Norway when was little and when under his care Greenland got really sick that she often had to stay inside or in bed and sleep most of the time. She also didn't really like him that much since she felt that he was a bit more strict with her then with Iceland when it came to clothing she wore and often had to ask of her to put my female clothing cause everyone was a sexist back then but she didn't mind. After he left her on her own for a few centuries, she was rather scared of him but when he regain independence from Sweden the two did start to meet with each other and both had started to reconsider what they thought of each other in the past. In recent years they have been going out for coffees and talking about Arctic problems in recent years. '''Iceland: '''In the past Iceland was not very fond of Greenland all that much since she was getting rather Norway's attention and often the two would be in scraps with each other that Norway had to break up the two. But the two did go under the same church as well he also was the last nation to see Greenland before the Ice age had completely had forgotten about her for centuries. When refound, Greenland was rather disappointed in him for leaving her like that since her people did need his trades even if it wasn't very much but did understand later on. Today the two are on great terms with each other they often have projects together, trade, and often hang around the Faroe Island in a small group with each other. They do argue a bit secretly with each other plus go to convention to keep up good relation with each other. '''The Faroe Islands: '''The two are rule under Denmark which the three complete the danish realm and often those two are at times poking at each other from time to time especially when it comes to football (or Soccer in the American translations) since pretty much Faroes loves to bring up how he beat her in football alot. Thought the two don't seem to dislike each other, they treat each other like adoptive siblings. '''Sweden: '''Greenland doesn't know Sweden that well and only sees him when it comes to business reasons so the two probably wouldn't talk to each other much but she knows him from the Kalmar Union and that's it. She often says 'he often hangs around with Finland, I don't know those two well.' '''Finland: '''Like Sweden, Greenland doesn't know Finland that well except for the Kalmar Union and only sees him for business reasons but when Christmas comes around they both get rather excited for that holiday which seems to be the only time the two actually talk to each other that isn't business related. '''The Åland Islands: '''Another Nordic country that is owned by Finland, they don't talk often with each other but she, the Faroe Islands, and the Åland Islands make a bit of a trio called '''The Self Governing Trio due to how all three are ruled over by Denmark and Finland. Though in comparison to those two, she is a little bit more friendlier with Denmark then those two are. (They seem to resent Denmark and Finland.) America: '''Greenland considers America her best friend since they known each other since the Polar Exploration during the early 19th century to today. The two would often hang around with each other when there is nothing else to do, She was under his protection and stay with him during WWII since Denmark was occupied by the German Nazis at the time plus during the cold war she helped America by being a port between the soviet Arctic and the Atlantic Oceans plus he even gained a geopolitical interest with her that he even wanted to buy her from Denmark but he refused, he thinks of Greenland rather like a sister to him. Today the two trade quite a bit threw the inuit population of Alaska and through fish, he is actually one of Greenland's noticeable trading partner next to Denmark, Norway, Iceland, and Canada. Recently Greenland had found a WWII Plane near her place not to long ago and is hoping America is pleased with her find. '''Canada: '''Greenland and Canada have not been well with each other recently due to arguments over Hans Island and the hunting laws which Canada believes that Greenland is battering them to death with her spear that had to change to hunting rifles which she didn't like. Thought in the past especially WWII he traded with her and Canada assumed that he owned her due to how close her island was (this is what the Canadians think of Greenland) and they are rather close with the inuit population of Canada (mainly Nunavut, NWT, and Yukon.) pretty much the two have known each other for quite some time, maybe even further then that. '''Russia: '''She met Russia during the Cold War, she had to become a port for America so she often did get visits from him when they needed to stop for a break and she plus her men would often check the ship for anything which Russia wasn't fond of that but she doesn't seem to hold anything against him today due to how she's trading and making agreements with him, She does see him a few times in the Arctic Circle meetings. Plus some Russians live in Greenland so she gets some visits from him from time to time. She is actually rather so-so with him and doesn't mind him much. '''China: '''She has been getting some recent visits from China, that some Chinese tourist have come in the recent years and even getting the embassy from China to visit her home plus she has warmed up to him as well. She actually finds his culture quite interested and seems rather amazed. She also allows him to get to some of her earth resources and no other country since she finds it rather unfair. '''South Korea: '''Recently the two have been meeting up for Green Growth and each are visiting each other for trade as well, they have been mostly seeing each other for business, nothing special. '''France: '''She and France could be consider '''good friends in recent years due to how the that they have a french ministers in Greenland, Embassy, Ambassador, scientist, and some French people living in Greenland right now. France is actually helping her greatly and she is actually quite welcoming to his help even starting to consider Germany a friend due to how both are leading EU members. Although she finds that France can flirt a bit sometimes but she doesn't seem to mind them or is too clueless that she is even being flirted with but they both consider themselves to be on good terms with each other. Germany: '''At first, Greenland didn't seem very fond of Germany and was rather scared of him plus disliked him but to a certain extent due to how in WW2 that Germany took Denmark away from her causing her to be socially and economic detached from Denmark that she even became scared of him when she join the EU. But in recent years She has started to befriend Germany a bit since he is a leading EU member along with France. '''Alaska, Yukon, NorthWest Territories, and Nunavut: '''These four are her blood related siblings to say, she the second eldest of this family had known them for a very long time and socially they can be consider actually close to her and she'll often go to them when annoyed by her Nordic family. She is actually the most closet to Nunavut who looks up to her like an elder sister figure to her which she actually like. '''Siberia: '''A close family friend of the inuit areas, she actually goes to visit him quite a bit since she does trade with him and how Siberia still has inuits there. They be pretty close to each other but they don't talk often though. '''The Greenlandic Cities and Towns: her younger siblings that she cares for, even if some of them resent her or don't like her that much she still cares for them being rather like an elder sibling to them and assisting them as the best she could. 'Facts and other Trivia' *Greenland has a total of 19 tattoes and percings if added together, those represent the 19 rivers in Greenland. *Greenland did get sick quite a bit as a Norwegain colony and often didn't see anyone since she had to sleep alot the only people she actually saw awake was Norway and Iceland. She also did get sick when Greenland had a small pox epicemdic in 1731 and 1734 when she became a danish colony. *Greenland is also the only inuit area to have actual inuit surnames plus is also the first aborginal nation to exist. *She is also really bad at driving cars, but is really good with a dog sled and a boat. This is based more on that Greenland has no roads in between towns and only has 2 stop lights in her capital city. *Her hands can get really cold if you ever take off her gloves, you'll freeze for sure. *Greenland had been in a couple of forced marriages back then, they were often in between her and her people the other Nordics don't know about them, Alaska and NorthWest Territories on the other had do. She had a total of ten as believed but it still unsure. *Greenland also has a hard time talking with females due to being around alot of males and most of the females she knows are younger then her she will not understand certain words or meanings so she'll often use to actual meaning of it to say. *Due to seeing alot of her people being turn to slaves, being raped, murdered, killed, mostly done on women by the danish plus one of the social problems in Greenland that one out of four of girls in Greenland get raped by there own father. Greenland had gain somewhat a fear for sex or sexual intercourse that she will not have sex with anyone, no matter if your really close to her she won't have sex with anyone seeing how painful it is. Links: '''Ask Account: '''http://askaphgreenland.deviantart.com/ Category:Hetalia axis power aph oc orginal character Greenland Category:Hetalia axis power aph oc orginal character Greenland